List of fiction set in Chicago
This list shows movies, videogames, tv shows, and fantasy that Chicago Illinois has been confirmed 1983 Risky Business (1983) 1984 Streets of Fire (1984) Supergirl (1984) The Terminator (1984) 1985 The Breakfast Club (1985) 1986 Top Gun (1986) 2001 Halo Combat Evolved (2001) 2002 Pac-Man World 2 (2002) 2003 Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) 2004 Spider-Man 2 (2004) The Incredibles (2004) The Incredibles Video game (2004) Spyro A Hero's Tale (2004) The Polar Express (2004) I, Robot (2004) 2005 Batman Begins Game (2005) Batman Begins (2005) The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer (2005) 2006 Bambi II (2006) The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) Mortal Kombat 7: Armageddon (2006) 2007 Spider-Man 3 (2007) Transformers The Game (2007) Halo 3 (2007) The Legend of Spyro The Eternal Night (2007) 2008 The Dark Knight (2008) The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) Resistance 2 (2008) Call of Duty World at War (2008) Mortal Kombat 8 (2008) 2009 Killzone 2 (2009) Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) 2010 Heavy Rain (2010) Metro 2033 (2010) Transformers War for Cybertron (2010) Star Wars The Force Unleashed II (2010) Call of Duty Black Ops (2010) Tron Evolution (2010) 2011 The Dilemma (2011) Killzone 3 (2011) Source Code (2011) Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Transformers Dark of the Moon Prologue (2011) Transformers Dark of the Moon (2011) Gears of War 3 (2011) Batman Arkham City (2011) Transformers Prime Season 1 (2011) 2012 I Am Alive (2012) The Bourne Legacy (2012) Darksiders II (2012) Transformers Fall of Cybertron (2012) Halo 4 (2012) Call of Duty Black Ops II (2012) Hitman Absolution (2012) Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) 2013 Parker (2013) BioShock Infinite (2013) Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) Metro Last Light (2013) Man of Steel (2013) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Blacklist (2013) Attack on Titan Season 1 (2013) Batman Arkham Origins (2013) Charlie Countryman (2013) Call of Duty Ghosts (2013) Killzone Shadow Fall (2013) Dead Rising 3 (2013) Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2013) Frozen (2013) 2014 The Nut Job (2014) Watch Dogs (2014) Divergent (2014) Maleficent (2014) Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) Transformers Age of Extinction (2014) Destiny (2014) Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor (2014) The Judge (2014) Call od Duty Advanced Warfare (2014) Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) The Crew (2014) 2015 Dying Light (2015) Jupiter Ascending (2015) The Divergent Series Insurgent (2015) Mortal Kombat X (2015) Batman Arkham Knight (2015) Transformers Devastation (2015) Halo 5 Guardians (2015) Call of Duty Black Ops III (2015) 2016 Attack on Titan Game (2016) The Divergent Series Allegiant (2016) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) Barbershop 3: The Next Cut (2016) Sheeps and Wolves (2016) Suicide Squad (2016) Southside with You (2016) Gears of War 4 (2016) The Accountant (2016) Call of Duty Infinite Warfare (2016) The Founder (2016) 2017 The Lego Batman Movie (2017) Nier Automata (2017) Kong: Skull Island (2017) Mass Effect Andromeda (2017) Transformers Forged to Fight (2017) Injustice 2 (2017) Blame! (2017) Attack on Titan Season 2 (2017) Transformers The Last Knight (2017) Destiny 2 (2017) Middle-earth Shadow of War (2017) Call of Duty WWII (2017) Justice League (2017) Hostiles (2017) 2018 Batman Gotham By Gaslight (2018) Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) Death Wish (2018) Gringo (2018) Attack on Titan 2 Game (2018) Blockers (2018) Rampage (2018) Batman Ninja (2018) Detroit Become Human (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Lego The Incredibles (2018) The Crew 2 (2018) How It Ends (2018) Attack on Titan Season 3 (Part 1) (2018) Destiny 2 Forsaken (2018) Next Gen (2018) The Dragon Prince Season 1 (2018) Titans Season 1 (2018) Call of Duty Black Ops 4 (2018) Starlink Battle for Atlas (2018) Spyro The Reignited Trilogy (2018) Halloween (2018) Instant Family (2018) Widows (2018) Darksiders III (2018) Bumblebee (2018) Aquaman (2018) Watership Down (2018) Transformers Cyberverse Season 1 (2018) 2019 Resident Evil 2 (2019) Escape Room (2019) Reign of the Supermen (2019) Alita Battle Angel (2019) Metro Exodus (2019) The Dragon Prince Season 2 (2019) Captive State (2019) Pet Semetary (2019) Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) Code Geass III: Lelouch of the Resurrection (2019) The Last Summer (2019) Rage 2 (2019) A Plague Tale: Innocence (2019) Beats (2019) Child's Play (2019) Attack on Titan Season 3 (Part 2) (2019) Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart Season 1 (2019) Batman Hush (2019) Teacher (2019) Another Life (2019) Birds of a Feather (2019) Carnival Row (2019) Gears of War 5 (2019) Night Hunter (2019) Batwoman Season 1 (2019) Maleficent 2: Mistress of Evil (2019) The Current War (2019) Star Wars: Jedi Fallen Order (2019) Frozen II (2019) Doctor Sleep (2019) 2020 Cyberpunk 2077 (2020) Halo Infinite (2020) My Eyes On You Game (2020) Escape Room 2 (2020) Empire of Sins (2020) 2021 Mortal Kombat 12 (2021) Category:Chicago